Biochemical parameters of various cerebral metabolic pathways were correlated with the changes in water content of gerbils' brain subjected to 15 minutes of bilateral cerebral ishemia with and without recovery. The findings suggested that Na-K-ATPase, serotonin and cyclic AMP are some of the most important factors involved in the development and/or persistence of ischemic cerebral edema.